The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!
"''The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" ''is a TV special, produced for the 10th anniversary of the show. It is considered the series finale of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis The key to the world is sent to Townsville, and The Mayor has the responsibility of keeping watch of it. However, he misplaces it, and all the villains of Townsville break free from prison to search for the key, each one of them wanting to obtain it and rule the world, especially Mojo Jojo. The Powerpuff Girls must find the key and return it to The Mayor, before the villains get to it. Plot The girls find out that the key to the world is coming to Townsville. The girls have hoped that the key will never come to Townsville because it gives the person who has it the right to rule the world. Every single villain who is seen in the series (with a few exceptions such as the Officer Mike Brikowski, Rowdyruff Boys, the Nanobots, and the Smiths) searches for the key in the town. The girls decide that they can't beat all the villains at once so they look for the key themselves. They have no luck until Bubbles points out that the mayor is a complete idiot and probably left the key in his desk drawer all this time, most of the main villains overhear this and race (in a Wacky Races / Mario Kart Parody) to the Mayor's office. They race all the villains there and almost lose to Mojo Jojo. When Mojo Jojo loses the race, he finally gives up on ruling the world and decides to become a normal citizen. The girls start to lose sight of what's important and decide that they want to rule the world with different ideas each. They start to fight over the key and all the villains show up and a big fight breaks out with the girls winning. But then they start fighting each other for the key until they see all the townspeople looking down upon their behavior with shame. The girls apologize and the Mayor takes the key and stating to them that with great power comes great responsibility. Mojo Jojo, seeing his chance, asks the Mayor for the key and the Mayor, not paying attention, gives it to him. Mojo Jojo starts to build his machine and puts the key into the machine. While the town is scared of what is about to happen Mojo turns the world into a surprisingly happy place free of suffering. Everyone is surprised at what Mojo Jojo wanted to do the whole time, including the Girls. The Girls apologized to Mojo for not realizing his plan, and Mojo forgave them. However, after the Girls left, Mojo started to get bored because there was nothing wrong with the world and started to hate it. He starts to blow up the city and the Girls go back to save the day. Final Appearances of Major *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa *The Gangreen Gang **Ace **Snake **Big Billy **Lil' Arturo **Grubber *The Amoeba Boys **Bossman **Slim **Junior *Giant Fishballoon Minor *Narrator *Ms. Bellum *Talking Dog (Cameo) *Ms. Keane (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mitch Mitchelson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Powerbluffs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Abracadaver (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Femme Fatale (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lenny Baxter (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Kitty (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Roach Coach (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Boogie Man (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Sandman (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Eye Monster (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Daddy Morbucks (Mentioned) Trivia *This is considered the series finale of the original Powerpuff Girls series. *Mojo Jojo keeps saying his catchphrase, "Curses!" many times, throughout the episode. *Mojo Jojo also quotes "Go Monkey Go! Mojo Jojo!", which is the name of a song about him, featured on The Powerpuff Girls' Heroes & Villains soundtrack. *The contract about The Key to the World reads as follows: :Be it enacted in the year Two Thousand and Eight, by the parties representing the Key to the Word, henceforth referred to as "The Committee" that the Key to the World, henceforth be known as "The Key", will travel the world spending one full day in each city during which that city will rule the world. Unless otherwise specified or provided for in this decree, all cities will have "The Key" for a day and will rule the world for that day. Herein each city will comply to the schedules contained within and paragraphs respectively prescribed to follow exactly the rules set forth in this document. :The purpose of this law in intended to present a detailed review of the provisions relating to all systems involved in or related to "The Key" and it's mission. It is "The Committee's" desire to ascertain all laws put forth by "The Committe" in uniformity, discretionary, ordinances, that are therefore primarily set forth in the Law pertaining to "The Key to the World". *Daddy Morbucks is mentioned in dialogue, but not seen. He is mentioned, when Princess Morbucks yells at a construction worker to "do what her daddy pays him to do." *The Mayor picks up Ms. Bellum's bonus checks from November 18, 1998. This is most likely a reference to the show premiering on that same date. *The Giant Fishballoon serves as a major character, along with all the other major villains, despite him, just being a minor villain, who's only appearance prior was his starring role in "Uh-Oh, Dynamo" and a cameo in "The City of Frownsville". *List of vehicles used in the race: **The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium = Dune Buggy **Mojo Jojo = Giant Tank **Fuzzy Lumpkins = Barrel Car **HIM = Low-Riding Motorcycle **Princess Morbucks = Fancy Limo, driven by a Car Michael **The Gangreen Gang = Green Car **The Amoeba Boys = Taxi **Giant Fishballoon = Tiny Tricycle *During the racing segment, HIM was shown, riding a low-riding motorcycle. This is the same vehicle he rode in Craig McCracken's early short, "Whoopass a Go-Go!". This short also shares more similarities to this episode in it's plot, where The Whoopass Girls (early renditions of The Powerpuff Girls) raced against The Devil, (an early rendition of HIM), for possession of the Key to the World. *Sedusa is the only villain not to have a car in the race, as she mysteriously stopped disappearing at this point. *It is revealed that Blossom has an extremist-feminist side when in her dream she wants to rule the world with other women, while men do all of the dirty work (generally chores). This attitude was not shown at the end of "Equal Fights", so it's unknown why Blossom wanted to be that way. *Miss Bellum shows her face for a brief second when she turns her head around to cry when she sees the Powerpuff Girls acting so inappropriately warring over the key to the world. *Like in "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey," The Rowdyruff Boys were the only major villains who didn't appear in this episode. However, reanimated version of The Boys do briefly appear in the episode's new intro. *Sedusa randomly disappears from the episode, after the 10-minute mark. *The moral for this special is the same as in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, that with great power comes great responsibility. Continuity *Several minor and one-time villains make brief return appearances in this episode. **The Powerbluffs from "Powerpuff Bluff" appear in prison, while Mojo Jojo is being walked to his cell. **Tons of villains are shown in the establishing shot of The City of Townsville, including The U.F.O. of The Broccoloids from "Beat Your Greens", The Eyeball Monster from "The Mane Event", a few generic monsters from the simulation in "Bubblevicious", the stupid octopus from "Octi Gone", the three headed dragon from "Octi Evil" and "Oops, I Did It Again", The Sandman from "Dream Scheme", The Boogie Man from "Boogie Frights", Femme Fatale from "Equal Fights", Roach Coach from "Insect Inside", and White Kitty from "Cat Man Do". **The Giant Fishballoon from "Uh-Oh, Dynamo" serves a major role, throughout the episode. **Lenny Baxter from "Collect Her" is one of the villains to turn his head in shock, when hearing all the keys land on the ground. *The Mayor finds his Priceless Porcelain Poodle, from the episode "Powerpuff Bluff" again. The poodle has strangely been reassembled, despite it having broken at the end of it's debut episode. *Part of the dialogue that Mojo Jojo used in the beginning was also used in in the episode "Los Dos Mojos". When he built the machine activated with the key to ruling the world sequences from the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising" were used. *The scene where Mojo Jojo finally gets the Key to the World uses an animation that is identical to the animation used when Mojo Jojo gets the Anubis Head in "Monkey See, Doggie Do" (and its sequel "Monkey See, Doggie Two".). *Several of Mojo's evil inventions and plans are shown in one shot during the song, including Robo Mojo from earlier in the episode, the monkey transformation domes from The Powerpuff Girls Movie, various missiles from "Forced Kin", the capsule suit with a propeller on top from "Daylight Savings", the Super Fire Hydrant from "Monkey See, Doggie Do" and "Monkey See, Doggy Two", a bomb from "Save Mojo", and a cannon from "Bang For Your Buck". Cultural References *This episode includes several references to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This was because both shows were created by Craig McCracken. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' also had Powerpuff Girls references thoughout its run, but this is the only episode of The Powerpuff Girls to reference to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, as it's the only episode to be produced and aired, after Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was first released. **A toy, resembling Bloo is shown as one of the many things, falling from the building that The Giant Fishballoon shakes things out of. **Frankie Foster appears as one of the radical feminists in Blossom's fantasy of turning the world into a matriarchy. **Mac and Bloo are seen standing behind Mitch Mitchelson, Harry Pitt, and Elmer Sglue, in the scene, where the students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten express shame over The Powerpuff Girls getting into a petty fight over the Key to the World. *Mojo Jojo's first appearance in this episode is a direct homage to the famous internet meme "Dramatic Look Gopher," accompanied by the same musical score as in the gopher video. **This is the second Cartoon Network show to do this, the first time was the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode Bloo Tube. *Mojo Jojo sings a parody of "Part of Your World" from Disney's The Little Mermaid while going to jail. *When the Professor hits his face with a newspaper and says 'Bad dad!, bad dad!', is a reference to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Dobby hits his head on a bedpost and says "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!". *Mojo Jojo holds up a sign with words on it, making a reference to Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes. *The whole racing sequence was a reference to "Wacky Races". *Mojo Jojo makes a reference to The Flintstones, running in a way which is typical for The Flintstones along with the same sound effects used for it. *When the villains fall in love with the pile of keys, the instrumental piece, Fantasy Overture plays. *The racing sequence also included a reference to the "Mario Kart" games. Professor Utonium launches a turtle shell at Mojo Jojo's tank, knocking him off track. *During Buttercup's dictatorship fantasy, she is a part of a screen that reads, "Big Butter is Watching." This is likely a reference to George Orwell's novel, 1984, with the famous slogan of the book, "Big Brother is Watching." Also, her plans to rule the world are exactly like the way of the Ingsoc Party's rule over Oceania in the novel. *The women in Blossom's matriarchal fantasy do Xena's war cry from Xena: Warrior Princess. *Mojo Jojo sings a cover version of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" which was originally a UK #2 hit for 'Tears for Fears' in 1985. *The Talking Dog says the line 'I have nothing to say!', which was a line Oliver Hardy used in the Laurel & Hardy film Dirty Work (1933). Production Notes *This is the first episode to use flash-animation rather than its traditional animation from the previous episodes. *This episode includes a reanimated, high-def version of the theme song. *This is the first episode and special to air in widescreen 16:9. *The special was originally planned to be an hour long, but the network execs would only allow them a half hour, so the story was tweaked. This also explains why the characters keep talking so fast. It may also explain why the Narrator describes one of the scenes as a "fast time-saving action sequence." *In this episode, Mojo has his season 1-4 styled ears. *This episode was aired in Europe and Asia before the US. *This is the final piece of Powerpuff Girls-related media that Craig McCracken worked on, as the special Dance Pantsed and the 2016 reboot, which premiered a few years after this special, do not have him involved at all. *This is the final time Princess Morbucks was voiced by her original actor Jennifer Hale as she was recast for the 2016 reboot. Errors *When all of the villains' eyes turned to keys, Big Billy has two keys for eyes, but in "Schoolhouse Rocked", Billy has only one eye. However, his eye gets revealed later while he gets beat up by Bubbles, and he is still a cyclops. Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Musical episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes about Competitions Category:Episodes that premiered in another country before the US